


Jamie's Journal

by minandmic



Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Journal, Outlander - Freeform, anonymous, faith - Freeform, internallydeceased, jamie x claire, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 05:44:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8878222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minandmic/pseuds/minandmic
Summary: Prompt: Claire discovers Jamie kept a diary where he writes down almost every single thought of Claire he had daily..... lots of fluff please? ❤





	

_Day 1 **  
**_

_Today I saw the most beautiful woman i’d ever laid eyes on. Her name was Claire Beauchamp. She has the most beautiful ivory skin and long brown curls that float around her head. She’s an angel, I hope to see her again._

_Day 33_

_Claire accepted my invitation to dinner. I can’t wait until tonight._

_Day 35_

_Sorry I didn’t write yesterday. I had the most wonderful time with Claire. She wore a little black dress that accentuated her lovely round arse and broad hips. She had pinned her curls up and wore a deep red colour on her lips. Dinner was amazing and I wouldn’t want to spend it with anyone else. I hope to make her mine soon._

_Day 135_

_I almost forgot about this silly thing, yet I never stopped counting the days since I met the love of my life. We’ve been together for a few months now and I find that I love her more and more each day. I’m going to propose tonight, I’ll let you know how it goes._

_Day 136_

_SHE SAID YES! I’m the happiest man in the world. I can’t wait to be married._

_Day 207_

_God you should’ve seen her. I didn’t think it was possible for her to be any more beautiful, but she was. Her curls were down but tied in a plait with flowers placed throughout the mass of deep brown. Her dress was beautiful, she looked like an angel from God. She is my gift from God and I shall cherish her until death and beyond. I can’t wait to wake up next to her every morning and go to sleep with her every night. I cannot wait to see her heavy with child and see our children. I cannot explain how much she means to me, but she is my home and she is my heart. She possesses my soul and I could not be happier. Lord you gave me a rare woman, and I promise, I will love her well._

_Day 334_

_Claire revealed to me today that she is with child and I felt my heart leap into my throat. I’m so happy I can’t explain it. My life is perfect and I wouldn’t change it for the world._

_Day 536_

_Claire went into early labor this morning and she’s in the hospital. I’m very worried that I might lose her and our child. There was some bleeding and she was afraid she lost the bairn. The doctor assures us that the bairn is fine but Claire needs an emergency cesarean. God, please watch over her._

_Day 537_

_Faith Janet Fraser was born at 4:43 PM yesterday afternoon. The birth was hard and I almost lost them both, but God has blessed us and they are both fine. Faith is in the NICU and Claire longs to see her. She refuses to stay put in bed to rest so the doctors allowed her to see Faith. She’s beautiful. Her skin is so pale that you can almost see through it when the light shines in just the right spot. Ten fingers and ten toes with the most beautiful red fuzz on her head. She takes after me but has the strength and determination of her mother. My heart is so full of joy I feel as though it may burst._

_Day 592_

_Faith was finally given the okay to come home. Claire is with her right now nourishing her small body. Claire looks so beautiful with a child at her breast, it suits her. I hope that one day I can give her another, and I hope it will be an easier birth. My girls are perfect. Thank you Lord, for the gift you’ve given me._

Claire’s tears fell upon the pages as she read Jamie’s words. She found the journal in between the box-spring and the mattress on his side of the bed. The journal began on the day they met and he had written practically everyday since then. His words filled with love and longing. Claire’s heart filled with joy as she read each word and they nestled close to her heart. She recalled every day he wrote about in detail. She remembered his broad shoulders, blue eyes, and flaming hair and just how attractive he was when she laid eyes on him. His feelings for her were returned in kind, only he didn’t know it at the time. Jamie never let her forget how much he loved her, and now she knew just how true his words were.

She kissed her hand and touched the cover of the journal as the last tear fell.

“I love you, James Fraser.” She breathed.


End file.
